Pendientes
by Caro Ji
Summary: Eran los pendientes que tenia Petunia, después de todo y necesitaba que ella la escuchara. Este fanfic participa en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble Casa de los Black". Regalo para Cris Snape, a quien admiro.


Eran los pendientes que tenia Petunia, después de todo y necesitaba que ella la escuchara.

 ** _Este fanfic participa en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble Casa de los Black"._**

 ** _Regalo para Cris Snape, a quien admiro._**

Era ese mismo lugar, ella lo sabía. También tenía esa misma apariencia, la que tenía cuando su hermana había sido aceptada en el extraño y fascinante colegio de magia y hechicería. Había estado tan celosa de ella, pero no había querido admitirlo. Petunia quería mucho a Lily, incluso ella creía que su hermana no era normal, que ella eran tan especial. Y Petunia deseaba ser tan especial como su hermana.

Pero no. No lo era.

No tenía ni un gramo de ser especial en ella, lo había intentado, muchas veces y de todas formas, pero no era tan especial que ella. Sus padres las comparaban y mientras Lily recia llena de brillo y felicidad, Petunia empezaba a volverse retraída y muy sagaz.

Empezó a detestar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia y con ello a su hermana.

Aunque primero odio al chico con el que siempre jugaba su hermana, ella sabía que él también era especial, y no lo quería cerca de ella. Pero no había mucho que hacer, ella no era especial y siempre lo recordaría.

Así que ahí se encontraba, en el mismo valle donde su hermana jugaba con el chico raro. Camino un rato hasta llegar al mismo árbol y se sentó a su lado. Solo veía árboles y pasto a su alrededor, estaba sola, como la mayoría del tiempo. Todo se veía un poco más brilloso de lo normal, pero no la molestaba de ninguna manera, parecía que brillaba para ella y eso era reconfortante.

Un ruido de pisadas la hizo voltear y encontrar a su hermana, sorpresivamente ella estaba ahí, como siempre, brillante y hermosa, y tan joven como ella.

Y se sentó lentamente a su lado. Sin prestar mucha atención a la expresión sorprendida de su hermana.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?" la pequeña Lily fue la primera en hablar y sin decir ni una palabra más, permitió que su hermana se desmoronara en sus brazos, Petunia lo necesitaba.

Y así lo hizo, ella lloro sin poder detenerse, tenía tantas cosas guardadas y todas ellas le hacían daño, pero no podía dejarlas al descubierto ante todos. Pero ahora solo estaban ella y su querida hermana. Nada de eso importaría después, lo sabía de alguna manera.

Petunia había sido una niña a la que le mostraron que la magia existía y después se la habían negado, al no tener en ella algo de esa magia. Esa misma magia, le había quitado a su familia, en especial a su hermana. Finalmente se la había arrebatado sin remedio alguno. Y eso era lo que más lamentaba de toda esa situación.

"Lo siento tanto, lo siento. Pude haber hecho las cosas diferentes… puede… puede haber estado ahí… para ti… y… y para él…pero… pero solo lo arruine… con todos… contigo… con él…"

Y mientras Petunia lloraba, le pedía perdón a su hermana, ella solo había estado tan enojada con todos y tan celosa. Odiaba todo eso y no quería saber nada, así que había dejado incluso de hablar con su hermana, pero nada de eso había traído ni un poco de felicidad o tranquilidad a su vida. Quizás solamente la llegada de su único hijo, Dudley, solo eso había sido lo más feliz que le había pasado. Ni siquiera amar a Vernon había sido tan gratificante.

Había querido que su hijo fuera especial, pero tampoco lo era, o eso creía ella, que con el tiempo se demostró que su hijo era siquiera un poco especial y que a su vez había traído a alguien especial a casa. Su nieta si había sido bendecida, y ella se sentía aterrada y feliz. Aunque antes de todo eso, había llegado Harry.

Y ella siempre lo supo, desde el primer instante en que lo vio. Harry era especial y demasiado.

Ella no había querido verlo, siempre intentando negarlo y tratando de hacer que no se notara lo especial que era. Aun aguantando todos esos maltratos y el desprecio que su supuesta familia le demostraba a ton y son. Pero ella no había querido que el niño fuera especial, aunque se notaba en cada uno de sus rebeldes mechones y en los brillantes ojos verdes que tenía, iguales a los de Lily.

Él era tan valiente y especial, no quería que se lo llevaran, igual que a su hermana, pero había sido inevitable. Así que se había vuelto envuelto en una gran guerra, de la que ella sabía muy poco, pero en la que incluso su patética vida se veía amenazada.

Pero Harry los había protegido, a ella y a todo su familia. Y solo por eso lo quería un poco más, porque él era tan especial.

"Ya todo paso, nada de eso importa ya Tuney, ya paso."

Petunia negó, ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Todos esos sentimientos negativos las habían lastimado tanto a las dos.

"Pero… lo arruine… todo… es… es mi culpa."

Lily miro a su hermana y mego también, la abrazo de nuevo y beso su frente.

"No es así, cuidaste un poco de él, y nunca fue un chico malo, gracias a ti. Eso vale mucho y te estoy agradecida."

"Claro que no, yo… yo lo descuide e incluso lo maltrate…"

"Pero ya nada de eso importa, y no puedes decir que no lo querías nada, si viste por él cuando enfermaba o estaba muy lastimado, le enseñaste a sobrevivir y a ser fuerte. Y eso, eso no tiene valor. Es tan importante para mí."

De nuevo la abrazo y beso. En realidad Lily no le tenía rencor a su hermana, desaprobaba sus acciones pero ella sabía que en el fondo, Petunia quería a su hijo y mucho. Y hubiera hecho lo que estuviera en sus manos para alejarlo del mundo mágico aunque estuviera en el camino erróneo para hacerlo. Y eso era invaluable.

Petunia aun así no se perdonaba, tendría que esperar para hablar de nuevo con Harry y disculparse otra vez. Lo había hecho antes de morir, pero no lo consideraba suficiente.

Petunia tenía pendientes y tendría que cumplirlos antes de poder ir a descansar. Pero los haría lentamente y a su tiempo.

...

Espero que te guste la historia Cris, estoy pensando en hacer la continuacion, pero aun no estoy de todo segura. Saludos y feliz año.


End file.
